1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating particulate material, and particularly for freezing particles such as food particles.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has been customary to move particles to be frozen through a freezer either by a conveyor or in a fluidized bed without the particles actually being suspended in a substantially unbroken unitary smooth uniform air current.